My little blue magic
by Dr.sithpony
Summary: Thanks to a mysterious appearing perverted spell book Twilight Sparkle has accidentally brought a human being naked into her world. Will this human be accepted and grow accustomed to pony society or will he return home if not both, STORY IS DEAD SORRY
1. Chapter 1

Being confined within her very own crystalline castle was princess of friendship and also education obsession personified Twilight Sparkle who's at this exact moment searching every available bookshelf for anything she's yet to have memorized. Being an Equestrian monarch meant little time during day light hours for her purchasing a book from Turned Page let alone reading. In fact with all these nobles and friendship problems our special purple mare has been forced into going into her library at nighttime just for some silent hours of reading. However as she was trotting threw her collection of magic spell books she somehow tripped over a mysterious her self up to find said culprit be an unlabeled yet still pitch black book that as expected made our magical mare very curious to what may reside in its dark leather bindings.

Levitating onto an old wooden table she was gifted by her farmer friends relative named Apple cider our purple pony opened up this missing morsel of knowledge finding two odd signatures and an even stranger title. Said writing belonging to both Starswarl and Night Shade the bard. She is honestly just a tad bit confused why would a master of magic like the beaded unicorn even attempt working with the hero of hilarious heaing among other titles many perverted. She would have known about this if it existed then again Starswarl was very mysterious who could tell what his thoughts about the bard actually were.

As Curious as ever she stated reading these in all likelihood long lost pages not seen by another pony in many generations holding ancient forgotten knowledge however as our precious purple pony turned each page she was shocked at what she was seeing. Many illustrations of sexual organs from various races and even exotic creatures in too much detail and commentary from both authors although as expected Starswarl took a rather scientific approach while his chaotic cohort was taking an experimental side in his work.

Both describing an almost entirely abandoned school of magical study known by a couple names which includes both blue magic and sexual magic. Yes an entire school of magical study based on perversion such a thought would make anyone feel confl fillies icted or possibly aroused in miss sparkles case both happened. Her tail moved in quick succession without a second thought perhaps because her mind was fighting of something similar to a mind melding experience except it spread through the mares own Alicorn body like an inferno.

Finally our powerful pony decided wisely to close this journal of joyful fulfillment and just forget anything ever happened only before she could a gust of wind or something similar pushed away all levitation magic causing a swift changing of pages landing on one which held a carefully drawn picture showing of what was labeled in large letters as a human in its natural state. Humans don't exist thought Twilight their just an old herd tale made for little colts and fillies just to explain something parents don't know right humans do not exist.

in fact according to what Twilight remembered she has only met three pony's of maturity who still believe in the possibility of humans. firstly the obsessed even for her standards mare Lyra Heartstrings her theory making friend loose thread and Rare find now that she thinks about it all of them are unicorns so just maybe its not so far fetched after all most griffons despite being lovers of riches and objects do believe in humans as apart of their religious beliefs unfortunately Twilight has very little information on how they know for certain or why humans are the only thing other then gold they hold a festival in celebration.

just then while our resident book worm is thinking more about humans and griffons a bright flash of incredibly beautiful blue light is poured out from her newest as without saying most perverted find. said light first takes the form of transparent glowing blue liquid that as it shapes into a more solid appearance resembling what the book depicted as humans two legged tall multi digit having mostly hairless apes. when it was over the human fell to the ground not slightly even conscious.


	2. Chapter 2

(I Docter Sith Pony dark apprentice of Darth Equus and medically licensed mad scientist am a happy stallion to report that I'm shipping (Among other things) out chapter 2 also I do not own My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic if i did...Spike would thanks me)

There prevously happening at about shall we say two hours and thirty seven minutes ago within an unmagically oriented more highly scientific universe existing upon a planet long called earth by its most dominant species Homo Sapians better known as humans is one specific man among all others of his kind.

Our protagonist is not some real life spectacular super hero or an unstoppable warlord in charge of two hundred kingdoms instead he just so happens to be (Drumroll please) one really Wierd nerd named Noah Douglas Rolfe do not call him Doug.

Born on November ninth in the great state of Pennsylvania happily living there with both his parents and two older siblings. James obviously being his car fixing mechanic of a big brother while Anna is one beloved pain called an overachieving sister who's learning how to become a computer programmer.

Meanwhile we have young indecisive Noah who despite being both nineteen years of age and has been working since eleven cannot simply keep any job for too long ether quitting or rarely being fired. It's not like he doesn't try in fact he might just be their family most dedicated worker.

Unfortunately their are somethings that often interrupt his work like how Noah's can get destracted easily by things he enjoys examples being video games mostly table top rpgs some cute animals and well...women. Specifically matured ones who've aged well (so yes milfs) not like he's some pervert but it's hard to stay focused.

Thankfuly Noah knew of one place on earth with no such distracting elements a old table -top Roleplaying slash card shop names the Mystic Dice owned by childhood friend Garry who was in need of someone organized and easily bought off by comic books to work as a assistant.

Honestly the job didn't pay all that well and Garry could often be detached from reality a lot more then most on another more pleasant hand there was gaurented discounts some free merchandise but also no distracting women. Besides its much better then working in Meaty's dinner no one deserves such a terrible toilet scrubbing food poisoning fate.

Only that would soon change specifically on a seemingly average Monday afternoon while only the dynamic dou of nerd culture were there doing what many must during slow days at work checking and organizing shelves of recently delivered merchandise.

Seeing his boss finally sitting down on a scratched captain America shield stool and open up issue thirty seven of Spider-Man web of wives meant Noah now had some time on his mind for reading as well perhaps one they just acquired.

Looking threw a medium sized box labeled by both duct tape and permanent marker rare items deciding that if they have already been processed Garry didn't think them really so important mister Rolfe decided nothing would be missed.

Our senior most example being of course an oddly odd looking book covered by probably real pitch black leather not at all dyed. Upon the front was its title in bold letters for all to see **NYMPHOLOGY VOLUME TWO.**

Remembering from not very recent memory this roleplaying guides predecessor to be an unconventional Dungeons and Dragons spouse of supplement material pertaining to what most party's don't exactly think about (At least not openly) sexual encounters in game.

worried about being destracted by some gamers errotic fantasies he was prepared to set it down and slowly back alway when suddenly an unexplained like pours over the book at speed faster then an eye can see however Noah is while screaming dragged into this blue light of mysterious powers.

(Done also please suggest harem candatites not princess's other then miss twilight also I will not being having mares and stallions in the haram perhaps a separate story for that latter if there's enough requests) ENJOY


End file.
